Hollow profiles are used in a wide range of applications in the automotive sector, in particular as structural components or suspension components which have to be of high strength, on the one hand, but also be highly resistant to dynamic loads, on the other, in particular as longitudinal members and/or cross members within a vehicle body. Dynamic loading arises in particular in a localized manner here when said hollow profiles are coupled to suspension components.
Such hollow profiles are increasingly extruded. In order to increase rigidity in the region where components are coupled, such hollow profiles which are configured as structural components in their cavities often display support elements which may optionally be perpendicular to the longitudinal extent of said hollow profiles and which are made of metal. Such support elements are typically manufactured as continuous cylindrical bushes which are introduced into the hollow profile and fastened there. However, bushes of this type impart only limit rigidity, in particular in the case of loading which is induced into the support elements in a transverse manner to the member.
Apart from such continuous bushes, hollow profiles may even also be provided with external linkages which are configured as forks or embracing belts. However, in the case of such external reinforcements the problem arises that space has to be available for this purpose outside the hollow profile. In addition, a significantly higher weight is also associated with such external reinforcements, with performance often also not being satisfactory. Finally, buckle formation in the event of a crash may also be influenced in a negative manner by such external linkages, since the member cannot buckle in the region of the reinforcement.